1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a component, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for assembling a component in a direction different from a loosing direction of a hook thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when a notebook computer is close, a latch mechanism is used for latching a monitor and a host in order to fix the monitor and the host. For example, a conventional latch mechanism utilizes a magnetic component to combine the monitor and the host. The magnetic component is often fastened by glue or hooks. It has disadvantages of overflow of glue, high cost, and viscosity reduction of the glue due to temperature increase. Furthermore, the assembly direction of the conventional magnetic component is the same as the lift direction of the hook, so that the magnetic component compresses the hook backwards resulting in loss of function of fastening the magnetic component by the hook. On the other hand, for easy assembly of the magnetic component, the size of the hook can be reduced, but it causes possibility of loosing the magnetic component. Thus, design of a fixing mechanism with low assembly cost and better fastening effect for the magnetic component is an important issue of the mechanical industry.